True Feelings
by Naozumi Izumi Chou
Summary: Jann Lee questions his feelings about his friends and enemies around him as well as his sexuality. Very yaoi and slashy, if you don’t like it, don’t read it. Chapter 4 is now up! Finished! Please Read and Review!
1. Questions of Soul

True Feelings

Chapter 1:  Questions of Soul

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters, places, or items in this story, nor do I own Tecmo or Team Ninja.  I am simply writing about them.

            Last month I got back from a fighting tournament.  It was called Dead or Alive 3, the third in its series.  I had been in the two ones previous to that and I had made quite a few friends from the competition.

These friends came from all walks of life, ninjas, assassins, high school students; you name it and one of them fights in the tournament.  One girl in particular is a friend to me.  On the outside we are enemies, but inside we are good friends.  Her name is Leifang; she is a full time college student.  One night, quite a long time back, I had saved her from a gang of thugs beating her up in a back alley all the way back in our home town of Hong Kong.  Since then, she has been named "The Young Genius of Tai Chi Quan."  She learned this ancient martial art after the aforementioned incident because she wanted to be able to protect herself and prove she didn't need me to baby sit her.  In that short period of time she proved her self to not only me, but the entire martial art and fighting world.

Since then, I have learned that I was in love with her.  But, I know I can't admit my love to her right now because we are enemies.  At some point in time, I wish to confess my love to her and get married.  I couldn't tell anyone this because they just wouldn't understand my complex feeling towards this girl.

"Shit!  It's six 'o'clock already!  I need to get ready!"  I remembered.

Tonight I am going to watch a baseball game with some friends from the tournament.  I quickly took off my bowtie from my job as a bouncer.  As I unbuttoned my white shirt and black vest I took off my black dress shoes and socks using my feet.  One of my best attributes is my ability to multitask.  I undid my belt buckle and then unbuttoned and unzipped my dress pants.  I stood there, looking in the mirror with only my white jock strap and cup on to cover myself.

"Why don't I have a girlfriend?  I'm nice, I'm hot, and I'm smart," I said to myself.  "I guess I just need to ask a woman out.  Then I can at least imagine a girl that isn't Lei Fang when I…."  I dropped off into thought.

Once I convinced myself that asking somebody out was a good idea I took my strap off and threw a pair of blue striped boxers on in its stead.  I walked out of my apartment door with blue jeans on and a white tank top on.

Luckily, DOATEC, the owners of the Dead or Alive tournaments, had all competitors move to Japan so they could have competitions at any time.  So, now we can get together and watch baseball with our friends from the tournament or whatever we want instead of having to go halfway across the world.

I walked up the stairs to the eighth floor of my apartment complex and rounded the corner to where Zack took residence.  He decorated his place with tons of color and textures.  He definitely was a kid at heart.

"Knock knock."  I said through the door.  Zack, wearing a pair of red basketball pants pulled down low enough to see a couple inches of his white boxer shorts, opened the door.

"Hey, Lee!  Did you bring the beer?" He asked me.  I showed him the six pack of beer in my right hand.  He flashed a smile and gave me a quick hug so the entire front half of our bodies were touching for a second.  I felt a little aroused by this hug but shook off the feeling in order to say "hello" to my friends.

"You're late," was all Bass told me.  We never really got along.  He is very liberal and rude, while I seem to be conservative and polite.

"The Tigers are down three to six.  It does look like they will make a comeback though, they haven't used Tayake, you see," Hayabusa alerted me of the scores.  Despite the fact that he used to be just a ninja, he seemed to know quite a bit about sports and pop culture.

"Welcome," Hayate told me.  There always seemed to be some kind of wall or barrier between us.  I had no idea how to break it, but I knew that if we could, we would be very good friends.  Hayate always seemed to have this aura that sucked you in to be interested in him.  He always seemed to be quiet and only saw an occasional word or two to Hayabusa, his best friend.

Near the halfway point of the game, there was a commercial break.  The first commercial was for a dating service.

"Hey, Jann Lee, I've got an idea!  Why don't you call them?" Zack asked me happily.  "They look like they have some pretty good lookin' babes.  Probably not very smart, but then again, you only need good sex right?" He smiled.  "Oh yeah, work it!" he spoke to himself while humping the air: Seeing that made me hard.

"Yeah, I should call them shouldn't I?  I probably won't, but I really should.  It might help me finally get laid!"  I laughed.

"You're a virgin?  Wow!  Why?  Don't you have girls flock to ya?  I'd think you'd be able to get into at least one of their pants for a nice fuckin'."

"Yeah, I am a virgin, come to think of it, I don't know why I haven't done a girl yet," I replied in defense.  We all laughed.

"Once you get laid, it helps you out a lot," Bass started. "First, you get experience.  Second, you get to say you aren't a virgin.  And lastly, you get a lot more material to work with when you're jackin'off!"  It felt really weird to have a middle age man talk to you about sex and playing with yourself.

"I guess that makes sense!" I told him.  With that, we all chuckled and continued to watch the game.  After a while I felt pretty aroused and it almost showed so I left for the bathroom to fix the feeling.  "I'll be right back, I have to piss."

I walked to Zack's bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me.  His bathroom was the same as the one I had in my apartment, but since this was his house he showed he was a horny teenage boy on the inside.  On the wall there was a poster of a nude woman.  It was probably a centerfold in one of his magazines.  Also, there was a ruler and role of string on the counter along with a box of condoms and lubricants.  I guessed the ruler was to measure your dick and the string was there for it too.  The condoms and lubricants were obviously there for Zack to use when he had sex and, probably more often, masturbate with.

I unzipped and unbuttoned my pants and pulled my dick out to stroke.  I looked around quickly for something to shoot into and once again saw the condoms.  I grabbed one, opened it, and slid it easily onto my dick.  I felt that my endowment was probably the same size as Zack's.  For some reason, that made me hornier than ever.  I thought about me getting laid by that woman on the commercial as I stroked away.  I suddenly thought of Zack fucking me.  I decided I might as well stroke thinking about that and discarded the thought of having sex with the woman from the dating service advertisement.  I got to orgasm and remembered the guys in the other room.  I stroked quicker, reached the peak of my powerful orgasm and I came.  Luckily, my cum stayed in the condom and so I quickly took it off.  I pulled up my boxers and jeans with ease and flushed the condom down the toilet as I made myself look presentable to the others.  When I washed my hands and the tip of my dick off, I thought of how my orgasm was more powerful and pleasuring than ever when I thought of Zack and me having sex together.  I quickly made myself quit worrying about it and decided I would think about it later.

I walked back to the living room and sat down in my spot I sat in earlier.  I noticed the clock which told me I was jacking off for a mere seven minutes.  I sighed with relief; I thought I took much longer than that.

"You took a little while in there.  Did you spy my condoms?  Was the babe on TV a good kisser?"  Zack asked me about my time in the bathroom.  He, like the others, obviously knew I had spent it pleasuring myself.

"Yeah, she did," I laughed.  "Sorry, I helped myself to one of your condoms."

"No, It's fine, if someone thinks this apartment is hot enough to take out their dick and make the bald man cry, like me, I am happy," Zack answered.  "Not like that though…" he quickly answered the unsaid statement of him getting excited when other men jack off.

The rest of the night we spent watching the game and then Zack shooed us out of his apartment.

"Well, you guys, thanks for coming," He said from while he was ducked behind the counter in the kitchen so we couldn't see him.  I assumed he was getting a pot or pan.  "I need dinner, as do you four.  And Lee, Now it's my turn to pleasure myself with some hardcore porno!"  He got up from the floor so we could see from his upper thighs up.  He held a DVD with a nude woman and a man with a dick at least twelve inches long sucking on her left nipple on the cover.  Zack was standing so we had a side view of him and it was clear that he had a hard on.  About eight inches probably.  I got a hard on again for some odd reason.  We laughed as we left.

"Good luck, Zack." I told him.  Don't ruin your sofa!"  I laughingly told him before I shut his door.  Hayabusa and Hayate parted ways as Hayabusa went to the ninth floor of apartments upstairs with Bass, and Hayate went to the room at the far end of the corridor.  I walked down the stairs to my apartment and shut the door.

"Well, that was fun, but embarrassing." I said as I took off my shoes.

Next time on True Feelings:

"True Feelings – Chapter 2: A Revolution of Ideals"

Don't miss it!

Author Notes:  Yes, I know this is really smutty… and erotic.  That was the point.  I hope that this will be okay to post here.  I also hope you all will like it and welcome the rarity of more yaoi for the DOA fan fiction area.  Please RR!

-Naozumi Izumi Chou!


	2. A Revolution of Ideals

True Feelings

Chapter 2:  A Revolution of Ideals

Disclaimer:  I am not Tecmo, nor Team Ninja, thus I do not own the Dead or Alive franchise or anything remotely related.

            Once I entered my small apartment, I sat on my bed.  I glanced over at the TV and decided to watch it.

"Where's that remote?"  I asked myself aloud.  I looked around the room for the small device, so I could watch the news.  I looked in my bed, on my nightstand, on the shelves that sat on the far end of the quaint room, I couldn't find it.  "Humph.  I guess I won't watch TV," I told myself as I quickly decided against actually walking over to the TV to turn it on.

I lay on my bed with my head resting on my relaxed hands.  Trying to push all the little thoughts out of my mind in order to relax, I calmed down from my restless day.  I learned this technique from Genfu, an old man who seems to know exactly what he wants and how to get it, during the last competition.  Suddenly, I thought of my time at Zack's.  How I got a hard-on when I thought of him fucking me.

Sitting up, I realized.  "I like men!"  My mind raced over all of my memories of things in my life that may have told me this new information sooner.

During my time in the locker rooms at my high school, I could sometimes see the other boys' dicks dangling in the air in front of me while they took showers or talked to each other while wearing their very revealing mesh jock straps, and I felt horny after seeing this display of bodies.  Sometimes at my job as a bouncer, I would have to stop men from cheating on their wives and having sex with a hostess at the club.  The men would sometimes start to try to do me with their large, erect penises coming out of their pants.  Many times, I would get a hard on during this act.  At camp when I was just an average teenager, my friends and I would jack off together, stroking our own and each other's dicks.  I guess I should have known that there was a deeper meaning to when I got more exited and had longer and more powerful orgasms when stroking another boy's dick and having him, in turn, masturbate my own.

I looked through my small porn magazine collection in my closet.  I remembered that when I was on the internet buying a fifteen magazine set, I immediately bought it after I saw a picture of a naked man with a member the size of a ruler and an African American man playing with his balls under a tree, on one of the covers.  When that shipment came I made promised myself I would jack off to each of the magazines at least once.  I had closed my eyes and subconsciously picked that same magazine to start out with.  It was about dick length and techniques on pleasuring yourself along with a three-dimensional bookmark that was designed to look and feel just like a long, throbbing dick.  I went through all of the porn magazines once and than reread the magazine again and again.  I should have known that I wanted to have the well-hung men in those pictures.

Grabbing the magazine with the nude men on the cover, I put it on my bed and slipped off my socks.  I opened the magazine to a life-size centerfold of a man about my age with an endowment of nine inches, large compared to my measly seven and a half inches of meat.  I threw my socks over onto my dresser and pulled off my white tank top and jeans.

My cock jetted out of my body and made a tent out of my boxers.  I slid my boxers down my toned ass and legs and dropped my clothes onto my windowsill.  Lying down on my bed, my right hand started to play with my pecker while my left hand slid the cock shaped bookmark into my mouth and back out, thrusting forward and backward till I poked it, now primitively lubricated, into my asshole.  I tried to imitate my thoughts on how a man would fuck another man.

I started jacking off quicker and quicker and than slowed down for a moment while looking at the muscular man on the poster.  I thrust the false dick that I imagined was his into and out of my asshole at the same quickened pace of my hand going to the top and then to the bottom of my hot dick.  My body went through surges of pleasure once I rose to my orgasm and I slowed down my hand and came on my chest.  My orgasm felt like it would never stop as I kept on coming onto my chest; my salty liquid shooting out of me quickly.  I finally stopped ejaculating and I felt the best I had ever felt after pleasuring myself ever.  I looked at how much cum came out of my pecker and I noticed it wasn't an inhumanly large amount.

I walked into the bathroom adjoining my bedroom and pissed while I turned on my shower with the hand that I wasn't using to aim with.  I finished up and jumped into the shower.  I put in my shampoo and conditioner while I thought of the day's odd events.  Then, I got out of the shower and lathered my body with soap and lightly played with my now soft penis.  I soaped up two of my fingers and I thrust them up my ass to clean the saliva out and to give myself added pleasure.  I rinsed off and climbed out of the shower.  Pulling a towel around my waist I dried my hair and body with another towel and put both towels in my laundry pile next to the door.

Naked, I went to the kitchen, sat at the counter, and had a glass of ice water before putting my clothes and towels into the laundry, putting my porn collection away, and slipping into bed.  I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up the next day feeling cold.  It was about six 'o'clock in the morning.  I sat up and rubbed my eyes while thinking about my schedule for the day.  Hopping into the shower, I remembered it was a work day.  I showered and than stood in front of my sink and began to shave my face, chest, legs, and arms.  I looked down and asked myself if I wanted to shave the hairy area around my dick and on my nuts.  After I thought that I would look like a buffed up ten year old if I shaved my pubic hair, I went to my room and put on my suit for work that day.  I heard my stomach growl, so I went to the kitchen and made myself a small breakfast of cereal and a granola bar.  With that, I hurried out of the apartment complex and to my place of work, The Club of Chang.

At work, my mind kept on thinking about why I turned out to be gay, when I should come out to people, and how I should come out to them.  I was so tied over thinking about this new revelation, that during a normal day fight I had with someone who was trying to steal alcoholic drinks I got a bruise on my left thigh when normally I wouldn't get any kind of marking at all.

That night I opened my apartment door and walked into my room while thinking about the fight and injury that never should have happened.  Suddenly, I saw a girl sitting on my bed wearing a blue Chinese miniskirt and matching top.  It was Leifang.

"I want you to tell me something that will end my worrying and make me not have to stay awake all through the night," Leifang said in a commanding tone.  "Do you love me or not?  I've always thought you did, but now since you haven't said anything about it, I don't know.  Answer me."

I heard her and I knew what I would have to say.  "Um…" I stuttered.  I had to come out and say it.  "I did till just last night.  You see, well, I found out I like guys."

"I don't care!  Hang out with your stupid little friends all you want, it doesn't matter to me," she said, missing the point.

"No, I am gay."  I said uneasily, trying to be blunt but still subtle.  I missed the subtle part by a long shot.

"What did you say?!"  Leifang was shocked.  Seeing her like this made me wish I didn't say it.  "I come here for you to finally confess your deep and passionate love to me, and you tell me that you like cocks!"

"Listen, I did think I loved you, but I now think that I just wanted to be your friend.  Now I know I don't love anyone romantically," I tried to ease her madness.

She paused and calmed down.  "Wait, no.  It can't be helped and it isn't like it needs to be helped.  I am behind you 100%." I sighed and she hugged me.  "I actually have quite a few friends that are gay that I could set you up with."

"Well, I'm glad you understand," I told her.  She must have still cared about me when she blew up at me, or else she would still be mad.

"Humph," she said as she tilted her head to one side and smiled.  She cooked me dinner and we talked about ourselves and our ideas over it.  We actually became good friends in the course of one meal.  Of course, there were many times we talked before, but we had acted as enemies all of those times.

She left at nine 'o'clock after dessert and watching a program about interior decorating.  I took off my clothes and quickly fell asleep on the couch.  That night, I had a dream of me sucking on a long and erect penis.  I looked at my own dick and than at, the owner of the cock I was licking, Hayate.  Instantly I started thrusting my pelvis and came.  I woke up the next morning with semen on my chest and neck and a vivid dream stuck in my head.  When I was a teenager I remember I had many wet dreams.  All of which had men in them.  I always just thought that it was because I wanted to see if my dick was the same size as all the other boys'.

I took a short shower and ate a large breakfast before dressing and than leaving the apartment.  I walked down to the fifth floor of the apartment complex, a large cafeteria, pool, and dumpsters, when I saw Hayate.

He was ordering breakfast from the cooks at the cafeteria with an open blue robe revealing a white bikini swim suit underneath.  I watched him from a long distance away as he put his robe down with his waffles and went to the pool that was empty other than water.

He had fully toned upper and lower body muscles along with a great looking ass that was revealed my a thong-back.  He walked into the pool, sat down for a moment, and stood up in the two foot high water.  The white bikini bottoms showed his light skin tone underneath his briefs at his hips and showed a large outline of his dick and balls at his crotch.  He got out of the pool and walked towards me.  I sweated as I watched him walk over wearing his revealing little swimsuit.  He smiled casually as he saw me.

I think he knew what I was looking at, judging by his pace.  I casually walked into a room you could rent out for conferences, hoping to calm down.  Shutting the door behind me, I breathed in deeply to relieve my stress.

"Hello?  Are you in there, Jann Lee?"  I heard Hayate say.  I could have sworn I heard some kind of wish in the tone he used to say this.

Next time on True Feelings:

"True Feelings – Chapter 3: New Interaction"

Don't miss it!

Author Notes:  I was intending for this chapter to be less smutty than the last one, but it turned out to be about the same.  As you might see, I am going to start a relationship up for Jann Lee.  Wish him luck!  Please RR!

-Naozumi Izumi Chou!


	3. New Interaction

True Feelings

Chapter 3: New Interaction

Disclaimer: I do not own or have Tecmo or Team Ninja. The places and persons in the story are not mine; they are either the Earth's or Team Ninja's.

"Umm… Yeah, I am in here," I managed to studder out. Quickly, I opened the door and let him in. Hayate walked in and shut the door behind him while standing right in front of me. He looked me in the eye, forcing me to look away from his eyes and onto his lower half.

"Why'd you run away? Do I scare you that much?" Hayate asked me kindly. I looked down to the floor as I thought up an excuse. I couldn't think of one, though.

"Well, you see, I was looking at your… um… your package. And, umm… I didn't think you liked it very much so I ran into this room. Heh," I smiled nervously. For some reason he didn't seem to care and smiled back at me, eying his own white bikini trunks happily.

"Oh, that makes sense. Wait a minute, what were you doing looking at my bulge?" He asked the question I had been dreading.

"…" I couldn't think of anything. He smiled and started to walk away. Then he looked at where my member was through my pants and smiled mysteriously. I looked down at the same spot his was and I quickly noticed that you could see I was having an erection. Jutting straight away from my body, was a nice tent. He could definitely see it. I smiled a little while I sat down so it was less visable.

Hayate walked toward me and I noticed that he was obvoisly getting a hard-on too. His outline of his cock went up four inches, almost letting me see it from the top of his bikini briefs. I decided that it must just be beginning to harden or something. "Me too," he said while looking down at his own endowment. He was gay, that's what he meant. It must have been because suddenly, his hard penis grew to be a huge ten inches long. Much of it was out of his swim suit, rising to his abs.

The man unbuttoned my shirt and took off my tie for work while I pulled off my pants. He stood in front of me with his bikini pulled down to his ankles and me only wearing a pair of boxers. I dropped to the floor and fiddled with his dick for a moment, then I stood up and Hayate ripped of my now unwearable boxers. He laid on a conference table and than I laid on top of him with his dick at my mouth. I licked the base of the shaft and made my way slowly top the head. Now his pecker was covered with my own saliva. I sat up and he motioned for me to lay down. I did and instantly he started to thrust his way into my ass.

I had heard from people that anal sex hurt, but I didn't know how much. This was a lot of pain alright. Finally he got into me and he started thrusting in and out. I felt his dick go in and out of my ass and I could see he was enjoying himself. Right before he came I almost had an orgasm, but he stopped before I could feel it.

He sighed. "Now your turn to fuck me," He smiled and started to suck my cock. It felt so awesome that I started to have an orgasm and immediately pulled my dick out of his mouth and into his butt. I new from the moment that I easily entered him that he had had quite a lot of sex before me. I had another orgasm and came. I took my penis out of him and laid next to him on the table.

I breathed in heavily from the amazing experience. Then I remembered I had to go to work. I pulled my clothes back on as Hayate watched me. "Bye. I have work to go to," I told him as a left. He pulled his bikini on and followed me out of the room then grabbed his waffles and robe. I went to work feeling kind of odd: I had had sex with a man and I only knew I was gay for a couple of days. I liked this lifestyle.

Next time on True Feelings:

"True Feelings – Chapter 4: Making it Work"

Don't miss it!

Author Notes: So sorry for it being a little late. I planned on having two days in between each chapter, but I was lazy. Also, it was supposed to be fairly short, it is just a short little experience for Jann Lee.

-Naozumi Izumi Chou!


	4. Making it Work

True Feelings

Chapter 4: Making it Work

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own any of the characters in this story. The great 'Team Ninja' and 'Tecmo' own them if that counts.

Later that week I decided to go to another one of Zack's gatherings. It was hard to think that so much had changed since last week. I had yet to speak to Hayate again after our amazing time in the conference room. I was scared of what might happen.

I slipped on a nice pair of cargo khakis over my naked torso and threw on a tight red t-shirt before I left my apartment for the evening. On the way there, I played out what might happen with Hayate and me. Either I will get hurt physically by him, or he will smile at me, and we would be lovers. I hoped it would be the later, especially because I amazingly enough hadn't gotten a scratch on me from work that day.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door to Zack's apartment. Inside, Kasumi, Hayabusa, and Zack all sat on the couch facing the TV, Bass, Genfu, and Brad Wong were on the couch to the left of the television and Leifang and Hayate were seated on the right. Leifang motioned me to sit between her and Hayate.

As I sat down, Leifang told me that she knew what happened between Hayate and me, and also wished us luck. I smiled and said a quick "Thank you."

"Now everybody's here!" Zack said happily. "Let's play the game!" He pulled out "Not Truth, But Dare," a game that was fairly popular with the teenagers in Japan at the moment. Inside the box, he grabbed a deck of large cards and then pulled out a ten sided dice from a drawer in the coffee table. "Is everybody ready?" We nodded. "Let's start." He rolled the dice three times. "Five, eight, and three." He said. "That means that we will go counter-clockwise according to the instructions. Let's start with me."

He picked up a card. "My card says: Wear just a blanket for the rest of the game." He smiled. "This game is going to be interesting won't it?" It is very much like Zack to pick a game where being nude is half the fun. He went into his bedroom, and stood next to the wall, so we couldn't see him. He threw his tank top, shorts, and boxers out into the living room, and came out with a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. "Liking this aren't ya!" He said playfully to us. We laughed nervously. I was getting semi-stiff. Next up was Hayabusa's turn.

Zack gave him a card and Hayabusa read it aloud. "Trade clothes with player to your right." He looked to his right, where Kasumi sat, wide-eyed. They walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind them, Kasumi in the shower stall and Hayabusa in the actual bathroom. Leifang let out a giggle. Opening the door they came out quickly. Kasumi was dressed in Hayabusa's gym pants, which were too big for her, so we could see Hayabusa's white briefs underneath. Hayabusa didn't wear a shirt today, because it was a hot summer day, so she had to cover her breasts with her hands. Hayabusa wore Kasumi's super low cut jeans so you could see a mass amount of pubic hair and also a nice bulge at his crotch. He also wore her yellow tank top, only going down to his abs on his large frame.

Leifang's eyes looked at Hayabusa's filled pants while she said "I feel sorry for you Kasumi." Kasumi smiled and took a card from the deck Zack handed her.

"This one says: Have oral sex with a remote," she looked around for a remote. Hayate handed her the one for a DVD player and she grabbed it from him while she covered her exposed breasts with her arm. Quickly, she stuck it in her mouth and started licking it's every curve. I imagined I was her and Hayate was the remote for a moment, and got my second hard-on. Much easier to see since I was going commando. She took it out of her mouth and put it in her lap. "This game is… odd, to say the least. It's your turn now, Leifang."

"Okay, It reads as follows" she said scholarly. "Fake an orgasm. Use water bottle" She smiled and headed out to the kitchen. After filling a water bottle with water, she went out to the living room, and pulled a computer chair behind our couch. She sat down so we couldn't see the bottom half of her body. "Oh! Ah!" She whispered as she breathed heavily. "Ohhh!" With that, she spurts out the water in the water bottle. She stood up and returned the bottle to the kitchen. "Thank you very much," She said while she did a deep bow.

"Janny-boy, it's your turn." Zack said lightly. I grabbed the top card of the deck. Instead of reading it before reading it out loud, I read it as I said it.

"Have sex behind a curtain with the person to your right." I spoke. Beside me, Hayate stood up and walked over to a divider that just so happened to be a curtain. He turned on a couple of lights and motioned for me to come over. "Y'know, I didn't expect it to be this hot." I told Zack once I was behind the curtain, so he could see my outline.

Hayate undid his pants and pulled off his blue dress shirt. He then pulled down his jeans and his grey boxer-briefs, revealing his ten-inch long dick. I took off my shirt and cargos while standing facing the curtain and away from the light source so they couldn't see my endowment, unlike Hayate did. He grabbed my shoulders and put me on a table, straddling me with his legs. He thrust his cock inside me and kept going at it. Within moments, he started to have his orgasm and come. After getting out of me, He lay on the table and I did the same as he did, though I took less time. We stood up and I pulled my pants on and him his boxer-briefs before we walked out from behind the divider.

"We normally would take longer and would be much hotter, but we thought we had some sort of time limit, so we made it snappy," Hayate said with a grin on his face. Looking at all of them, they all were in a state of shock, except for Leifang, who knew about us. We went back behind the curtain and Hayate put on his dress shirt and jeans while I slipped my shirt back on. We then sat back down on the couch.

"You two are gay?" Zack asked. "Whoa!" Soon there was muttering and Genfu left, obviously not approving such conduct. Bass sat there, looking at his not too visible erection created by my intercourse with Hayate. Kasumi left, crying over her one-sided love with Hayate. "That was unexpected to say the least. Now I have to… think about this, so you guys can all go now. Everyone left with some quick good-byes. Zack smiled as Hayate and I left before eyeing his tent, now visible through the blanket. He shut the door and we all went our separate ways throughout the apartment building.

Hayate moved in with me shortly after this incident and we have been having the horniest and best time of our lives so far with each other. Everyone turned out to be surprised, but not freaked out by our sudden revelation, which was good. Now, every night I get a nice fucking as does Hayate. Fighting contest enemies have never been so hot.

The End

Author Notes: Thank you for reading my first, pitiful attempt at fan fiction. I hope more will follow, but I have to go back to eighth grade in a week. Also, I have my fourteenth birthday tomorrow.

-Naozumi Izumi Chou!


End file.
